


Saffron

by considerate_skeleton



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/considerate_skeleton/pseuds/considerate_skeleton
Summary: Certain sacrifices have to be made in the course of dismantling an empire from the inside out.





	Saffron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



Green Curry understood his place. Not only was he a display of wealth and power for a country’s most powerful man, he was a _novelty_. Until now, Palata had yet to catch up with the rest of Tierra when it came to dealing in food souls, and Green Curry’s arrival was far more exciting than any old offering. The royal court observed him with the same keen eye they used on a particularly expensive gift of rare silks or exotic spices. Two things, Green Curry mused, he might as well have been. After all, upon his delivery he’d been swathed in elaborate, delicate garb; the king’s property had to look his best. And although some of the humans attempted to be subtle about it, Green Curry noticed the way they breathed deep around him, admiring the sweet scent of his namesake food.

Though he wasn’t shy, it was hard not to be nervous, putting on his little show of playing human for a dining hall packed with eager eyes. Compared to many food souls, Curry had been in this body for hardly any time at all, and it showed in the difficulty of performing simple actions. His gloved hands shook - imperceptibly, he hoped - as he handed a freshly-poured cup of tea to a female noble.

“For you, my lady.”

The noblewoman’s face lit up. “It really can talk!” she exclaimed.

At her side, her sister appeared equally excited. “And it’s a male? At least that’s what it sounds like.”

The warm smile Green Curry had locked on his face didn’t budge, but he felt a sting of annoyance. He hadn’t thought of his vessel as androgynous. But then, he reminded himself, these people had no experience with food souls. For all they knew, he was a mindless, sexless beast with only a superficial resemblance to a human.

“Very astute, my lady. I am, indeed, male.”

The sisters hid giggles behind their fans. From the corner of his eye, Green Curry noticed a nobleman leaning over to his companion and whispering something. Whatever the man had said, it had his companion - an older man - staring at Curry and cocking his head in thought. Green Curry gave him a polite smile. The man looked back with an expression Curry couldn’t decipher, but decidedly didn’t like.

For the rest of the evening, the king’s new pet was the center of attention. Green Curry mused that these nobles’ lives must be painfully boring, if something that walked and talked like a human - but _wasn’t_ one - was the most exciting thing to grace their presence in ages. While making polite small talk with a dignitary, he slipped and let his smile turn just too sharp for a moment.

“What are you thinking about, food soul?” the dignitary asked.

Curry smoothed over the mistake with, “Merely how honored I am to serve such a glorious family, my lord.”

A blatant lie, but one that the conventions of high society demanded the dignitary accept. He nodded and returned to his meal. “The Holy King is a generous man.”

Far more generous than Green Curry would like, as it turned out.

The night wound down. Nobles said their niceties, reminded the king of donations given and favors yet to be repaid, and filed out of the banquet hall. Not all of them departed through the front gates, however. A gaggle of nobles had gathered in the parlor; a smaller space the king apparently also used for entertainment. At the king’s behest, Green Curry joined them. He was tired; a night of keeping himself polite, proper, and interested in the inane talk of humans had taken its toll. Yet he locked his mouth in a meaningless smile and resigned himself to several more hours of putting on his little show.

The parlor was adorned with ornate couches and vibrantly patterned cushions strewn about the floor in lieu of carpeting. The nobles - all male, Green Curry noted - had filled the couches, but left a space for him in the center of the modest crowd. How nice. He seated himself in the gap while the king took his own place at a tall chair beside the room’s fireplace.

“Gentlemen,” the king said, “I trust you have been suitably convinced of the reality of my kingdom’s newest treasure.” The king cast his eyes over his audience, who nodded and muttered their agreement. “And, as everyone in this room is one of my most trusted and honored associates, I now invite you to convince yourself of the creature’s benefits.”

Confused, Green Curry glanced around the room, trying to figure out what he was supposed to be proving now. He wasn’t a healer, nor was he a magician; his magical skills were entirely offensive. Unless the king had a fallen angel stored away for target practice, Curry didn’t know what else he could do for these humans that wouldn’t harm them.

Apparently, the guests were happy to show him.

The man at his side began undoing the shining buttons and golden clasps of Green Curry’s uniform. On reflex, Green Curry raised his own hands to push the stranger’s fingers away. He lowered them when he remembered that any sort of protest could be seen as a violation of his contract. He resigned himself to being uncomfortable and vaguely concerned as the fine clothing was stripped from his chest.

When he was bare down to his waist, the nobles leaned in, examining him with interest. Green Curry wasn’t certain what was so fascinating. His body was a perfect simulacra of a human’s. Surely, everyone in the room had seen a man’s chest before.

Before Curry could think of something charming to say - something to end the unnerving tension in the air - there were hands on him. Cold, broad fingers roamed over Curry’s bare skin, petting, prodding, and groping him carelessly. He shied away from the touches, laughing nervously. “My lords, if you are curious about the biology of my kind, I’d be happy to...that is, I could...you don’t need to - ah!”

A sharp pinch inflicted on one of his nipples scrambled his thoughts. An excited murmur went through the crowd. They were clearly delighted to get a reaction out of him.

It was when one man shoved his hands down the back of Green Curry’s pants that the food soul realized what he was here for; what these spoiled, entitled humans wanted from him. Perhaps he should have been scared. He wasn’t. Embarrassed, humiliated, and absolutely _furious_ \- yes. They had no right to treat him like this...

...except that they did. It was written into his contract in blood. The king (and by extension his sycophants) could do whatever they wanted to him, and by all legal definitions and magical trappings, Green Curry had to bear it.

That didn’t make it any easier. Even if Green Curry had, by some moment of madness, consented to this, he still wasn’t used to the intricacies of his own body yet. And the nobles showed no intentions of being gentle with him. A man fisted his hand in Green Curry’s hair and shoved Curry’s face into his lap, where a hard length of flesh sat waiting on expensive silk trousers.

Green Curry grimaced. He may have been inexperienced, but he wasn’t naive. He knew exactly what he was expected to do, and he hated it.

Disgusting. Flesh tasted disgusting, and it was hot and uncomfortably big in Green Curry’s mouth. The sensation was - it was wrong. Green Curry’s mind and body told him he shouldn’t be doing this. But he didn’t have much choice in the matter. The human didn’t seem to mind Curry’s clear lack of experience; he just grabbed Green Curry’s long hair and forced the food soul up and down on his cock. 

Green Curry thought about biting him. How long would it take for the contract to stop him? Surely he could get a little damage in before then...

His violent musings were cut short when the noble pulled Green Curry off his cock, held his head still, and quite deliberately aimed his release at the food soul’s lips. Green Curry sputtered, his hand coming up to wipe himself clean. He didn’t get the chance; someone else was already grabbing him. They manhandled him until he was face-down on the sofa. Hands tore carelessly at the rest of his clothing until he was bare below the waist as well. 

A human hiked Green Curry’s hips up, and he didn’t quite believe what was happening to him until he felt wet, slick flesh pressing into him. If he’d thought the violation of his mouth was disgusting, this was...obscene. It wasn’t strictly painful - food souls’ bodies were made to take far more abuse than this - but it was unfamiliar and _wrong._ Green Curry made a low whining noise and tried to pull away, but multiple sets of hands held him in place. 

At least humans could cooperate when their perversions were on the line.

In the midst of it all, Green Curry’s gaze flitted to the head of the room. The king was still seated and fully clothed. He rested his chin on his hand. He looked utterly unaffected by Green Curry’s violation. He looked _bored_.

Green Curry could have laughed. This was all business to the king. This obscene abuse of Green Curry’s body and dignity meant nothing to him. 

Before Curry could dwell on that for too long, someone was gripping his chin and turning his face so that they could come on it, further ruining his composed appearance. He didn’t even bother to wipe it off. There was more where that came from, he was sure.

It was hard to keep track of everything happening to him. The nobles pushed him around the room like a plate of food being passed around a table. Someone wrapped his silky green hair around their cock and jerked off with it. Pass. Someone pushed his thighs together and fucked between them. Pass. Two men shared Curry’s body between them, skewering him on their cocks. Pass. Someone hardly even touched him; just stared at Curry’s disheveled, stained body while stroking himself until he came on Curry’s chest. Pass. It became routine enough for Green Curry to drift off for a while.

“Wait. Give it to me for a minute. I want to try something.”

Green Curry didn’t even bother to open his eyes as he was passed to the next pair of hands and settled on the next lap. He just sighed and leaned back against the chest he’d been pressed against, waiting impatiently for the press at his abused hole.

His eyes shot wide open when a cold hand gripped the base of his own cock tightly. A soft _no_ escaped his mouth before he had time to think about it, but like everything else he’d said since entering the parlor, it was ignored. The humans were too busy chattering about this development.

“Do you think it can really...?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Green Curry’s cock had hung neglected - and completely uninterested - between his legs for the entire evening. He knew food souls were capable of getting aroused, but there had been nothing arousing about the various assaults he’d endured thus far. He didn’t _want_ to react to this noble’s disgusting touch, but it sent confusing, shameful twinges of pleasure through his body. He turned his face away from the curious gazes of the rest of the room. Angry huffs of breath escaped his mouth as his cock was brusquely stroked and tugged. There was no tenderness in the touch; it was only meant to humiliate Green Curry further by turning his summoned body against him.

And damn it all if it didn’t work.

Green Curry wanted to disappear. His face, neck, and chest were flushed with shame. Even with his face buried against his tormentor’s chest, he could feel the eyes on him, reveling in his suffering. It was a relief when the noble finally wrung a painful orgasm out of him, even as Curry felt his own seed join the sticky mess on his stomach. 

Well, at the very least, he’d put on a good show. The nobles were chatting amongst themselves again, tantalized by the demonstration of what a food soul’s body could do. 

As yet another pair of impatient hands dragged Green Curry away to be violated further, Curry distracted himself with his own thoughts. One day, these humans would see the true extent of what he could do. For now...all he had to look forward to was another hard cock stuffing his throat and painting his face white.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any idea how hard it was to write this without making a single pun about coconut milk?


End file.
